


Simple and Innocent 中文翻译版

by linnil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Founders fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnil/pseuds/linnil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This the Chinese translation of Simple and Innocent, an attractive fanfic.<br/>Thanks to the lovely author AranthianPrincess!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple and Innocent 中文翻译版

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Simple and Innocent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/748084) by [AranthianPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranthianPrincess/pseuds/AranthianPrincess). 



       萨拉查·斯莱特林盯着桌面上细心折叠的羊皮纸。他现在独自住在郊野，远离热闹的城市和麻瓜的村庄。这是一封意料之外的信，纸是无害的奶油色，而它的内容可能险恶得多。萨拉查叹了口气，坐在桌前熟练地用魔杖打开了封口。  
  
       先飞快地扫了眼署名，萨拉查疑惑地皱了眉。赫尔加和罗伊娜的签名都在上面，却没有戈德里克的。学校里发生了什么，导致两位女性创始人背着戈德里克给他写信？否则他想不出别的理由为什么没有戈德里克的签名。有关霍格沃茨的校务一般需要四巨头联名，这也是他们联系他的唯一原因。那这封信肯定无关……？不，戈德里克不会想他回去的，在他出走一年后不会，永远也不会。萨拉查甩开这些让人沮丧的想法，开始看信。  


_亲爱的萨拉查，_  
  
_希望你收到信时一切都好。不幸的是，我们必须打破你的平静生活，告诉你一个坏消息。戈德里克已经病了好几个月。我们两个都查不出病因，甚至说不清他的症状。我们用了各种疗法，结合魔咒学和草药学，但都没有效果。_  
  
_罗伊娜收集研究的资料几乎撑爆霍格沃茨图书馆，却找不到症状相符的病。技穷之时，你引起了我们的注意。一些麻瓜出身的学生认为，戈德里克得了麻瓜们称为“心碎”的病。我们不知道这具体是什么，但可以认定这是种比喻说法。_  
  
_据学生们说，人们失去珍爱的人有可能得病，特别是失去与他们密不可分的人。学生们宣称这病只发生在恋人们身上。他们似乎认为“心碎”只会发生在与丈夫生离死别的女人身上。然而，鉴于戈德里克是那个生病的人，而罗伊娜和我与他的友情并没有出现裂痕，我们认为学生们可能弄错了。_  
  
_我们迷惑了很长一段时间后，罗伊娜终于发现了真相。她想起过去几年里你和戈德里克经常同时消失，也终于明白了它们的意味；联系到戈德里克的症状并结合我们对此病的研究，萨拉查，我们现在知道，你和他曾经关系亲密。因此，为了戈德里克，我们寄给你这封信。你出走已近一年。我们六个月前才开始注意到戈德里克的病症，天知道他之前难受了多久？我敢说你走那天开始他就病了。学生们宣称一开始症状不易察觉，几个月后才变得明显。_  
  
_回来，萨拉查，他需要你。罗伊娜和我已经用尽了办法。为了救他我们请遍了不列颠的治疗师。这不是件易事，戈德里克一直很抗拒治疗，然而数月过去，他抗议的力气都变弱了。戈德里克快死了，萨拉查，如果我们想不出办法，治疗师说他这周就会死去。_  
  
_拜托了，只要你还对曾经的朋友心存一点善意，就回霍格沃茨来。哪怕只是来见他最后一面。_  
  
_真诚的，_  
_赫尔加·赫奇帕奇_  
_罗伊娜·拉文克劳_  

       信从萨拉查无力的指间滑落，掉在地板上。他直直盯着墙壁，心砰砰地跳着，呼吸急促，这感觉就像世界在他周围崩塌。戈德里克快死了。他会死的认知让萨拉查感到前所未有的痛苦，心肺在恐惧和疼痛中紧缩。  
  
       “只要你还对心存一点善意。”这个短短的句子刺痛了他的自尊，严重激怒了他。他们怎么能这么想？怎么能以为萨拉查恨他们，恨戈德里克，恨到不愿马上回到他身边？是的，他和他们有严重的意见分歧，但这不代表他会希望自己最好的朋友、自己的爱人死去。萨拉查压根没在意罗伊娜和赫尔加发现了他和戈德里克的恋情。  
         
       出走的霍格沃茨创始人立即抓起他的魔杖指向书房的中心。几个行李箱出现在地板上，书、羊皮纸、鹅毛笔、魔药器皿和药材，还有衣物都噼里啪啦地跳进了箱子。萨拉查满意地看着箱盖猛地合上，毫不犹豫地再次挥动魔杖把它们直接送去了霍格沃茨。萨拉查会在今晚到达霍格沃茨城堡，确保戈德里克活下来。  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
       萨拉查走进戈德里克房间时，周围一片惊讶的抽气声。他先前去了医疗翼，却被告知戈德里克已经搬回了自己的房间，好让他最后的时日过得舒服些。戈德里克的房间还是萨拉查印象中的样子，挂满红色和金色的织物，还有描绘大战的挂毯。金狮旗帜张牙舞爪地铺在血红的地板上。房间里唯一的变化，就是明显病着、几乎淹没在被子里的戈德里克，还有彻夜守着他的两位女士。  
  
       赫尔加难以置信地看着他，眼中泛着泪光。而罗伊娜只是用怀疑的目光不友善地瞪着他。幸运的是，罗伊娜没打算赶他出去。她是第一个发现戈德里克需要他的人。赫尔加肯定也劝过她，她一只手拽着罗伊娜的手臂，另一只手捂着嘴。  
  
       “你回来了。” 赫尔加喘着气说，手按在胸口上。  
  
       “我当然会回来。”萨拉查答道，他一直盯着戈德里克消瘦而凹陷的脸颊，“我能和他单独待一会吗？”  
  
       这个问题带着命令的语气。与其说是请求，还不如说是通知：他要和戈德里克单独待会儿。赫尔加马上走出房间，只是罗伊娜仍坚定地站在原地，怀疑地瞪着萨拉查。她不得不停下脚步。  
  
       “走吧，罗伊娜，你知道他不会伤害戈德里克的。” 赫尔加平静地说，拉着另一个女院长的胳膊。“他还能造成什么损害呢？都已经这样了。让他们一起待着只有益处。” 罗伊娜不情愿地点了头，女王般走向门口。她停在他身边，低声威胁了他最后一次：“我会盯着你的，萨拉查。你已经重伤了他一次。再动他一根毫毛我就追杀你到天涯海角。”  
  
       罗伊娜傲慢地走出房间，赫尔加紧张地看了萨拉查一眼，紧随其后。他不理她们，站得一动不动，直到背后的房门关上。  
  
       然后他跨了四大步，几乎是跑到戈德里克身边。  
  
       他在床边跪下，手指抚过戈德里克额前柔软的淡色红发，他额头太过苍白，渗着细汗。戈德里克脸颊凹陷，眼眶也是，肤色比平日更苍白。萨拉查敢肯定戈德里克已经被病痛困在城堡数月之久。他看起来没怎么吃饭，从他的黑眼圈看来他也没好好睡觉。萨拉查不知道戈德里克多久没有睡过整觉了，如果不算上病痛造成的、筋疲力尽的无意识昏迷。  
  
       萨拉查的手指轻抚爱人的脸，手指不时扫过他曾经光滑柔软的头发。如今它们了无生气地坠在戈德里克脸旁，本该生机勃勃的红发变得黯淡。戈德里克的手臂搭在毯子上，毯子下的身体看起来瘦极了。萨拉查仔细检查，他骨瘦如柴的手臂、手掌和手指触目惊心。戈德里克的肌肉线条不见了，取而代之的是苍白的皮肤。萨拉查再也看不下去，他的胃沉甸甸的，心脏更是难受得缩成一团。戈德里克重病已久，而他却不在他身边，没能阻止这一切发生。他按下满心燥郁，因为此刻愤怒对戈德里克的病没有任何帮助。萨拉查唯一能做的就是在这看护他，期盼着他的回归或许能让戈德里克重拾萨拉查为之倾心的毅力，战胜病魔。  
  
       “戈德里克…”他低声呼唤，眼睛盯着戈德里克的脸，同时嘴唇尽可能地贴近他的耳朵。“醒醒，吾爱。我回来了。”  
  
       一丝被呛住的哼声逸出戈德里克的喉咙。萨拉查的心随之缩紧。戈德里克虚弱得没法呻吟出声。他当下发出的声音就像垂死之人。  
  
       萨拉查抚摸着戈德里克的脸，低喃着鼓励安抚之语。直到那双绿眼睛颤动着睁开，难以置信、又难掩痛苦地看着他。  
  
       “萨尔... 真的...你...?” 戈德里克声音虚弱，几不可闻。  
  
       “是，戈德里克。是我。我回来了，一切都会好起来的。”萨拉查低声保证道，握紧了戈德里克瘦骨嶙峋的手。  
  
       “留下...?”  
  
       “我当然会留在你身边。”  
  
       戈德里克僵冷的手指握紧萨拉查的手掌，那冰凉的触感让他心痛得微微一缩，没能瞒过戈德里克。红发男子抬眼看他，眼中含着恳求，还氲着未落的泪。萨拉查能在那水光中看到壁炉的映火，戈德里克虚弱地拽着他的手。  
  
       “陪着…我…”他哽咽道，凝视着银发巫师。死亡边缘的戈德里克还是那么固执，甚至更胜以往。然而萨拉查无法拒绝他提出的任何要求，更别说在他因萨拉查变得如此虚弱的此刻。  
  
       “当然。”萨拉查低语道。  
  
       他小心地把戈德里克的手放好，撩起了毯子一角。滑进床铺的同时尽量不去看爱人消瘦的身体。他刚把两人身上的被子压好，就感觉到戈德里克正吃力地挪向他。  
  
       “小心点。”萨拉查轻声提醒他，撑起一边手肘，另一只手搂住戈德里克过于细瘦的腰，让他靠在自己胸前。“睡吧，亲爱的。睡一觉就好了。”  
  
       戈德里克顺从地合眼睡去，呼吸很快变得平稳。萨拉查觉得戈德里克的气息比之前强了些。几个小时后萨拉查确定戈德里克的情况不会再恶化，困意也泛了上来。黎明时分，罗伊娜和赫尔加前来察看，戈德里克正平静地躺在萨拉查怀里，这是他数月来的第一次安眠。  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
       一个月过去，戈德里克渐渐好转，度过了危险期。他看起来好些了，可以在床上起身，坐个把小时。他还没力气走到城堡走廊之类的，但萨拉查坚信他会好起来。他也明白，戈德里克从这样的重病中恢复过来需要很长时间。  
  
       萨拉查还是住在戈德里克的房间里，只有在洗澡换衣的时候才会出去。他的用品都放在以前住的黑湖底的地窖房间，但是那儿离戈德里克太远了。他情愿整天和戈德里克待在一起，防止这固执的巫师在康复治疗中操之过急。萨拉查让红发巫师做他想做的事，同时严密地监督着，免得这可爱的呆瓜一不小心弄伤自己。为了达到这些目标，第一晚后他就不和戈德里克同床睡了。他在房间角落变出一张小床来睡。  
  
       重逢后他和戈德里克整天待在一起，重新了解对方。  
  
       他们像以前一样分享趣事，一起欢笑，好像忘记了那场导致他们决裂的争斗。但萨拉查偶尔想起来，总是陷入忧思。这时戈德里克就会复杂地看他一眼，做些什么转移他的注意力：用俏皮话，或者笨拙地试图下床。然后萨拉查会责备他，戈德里克笑着笑着就咳嗽起来，萨拉查用拥抱安抚他。  
  
       萨拉查不傻，他知道戈德里克也没忘记他们的分歧。他常常目不转睛地盯着窗外，绿眼睛目光黯淡。萨拉查明白戈德里克不是在看窗外美丽的风景，而是在反思过去。他不知道戈德里克的回忆里有多少痛苦，他迫切地想要将它们抹去。但是怎么做才好？萨拉查不知道，他们两个谁也不想提起这个话题。  
  
       有一天戈德里克终于受不了这种日渐增长的紧张感。萨拉查本应该预见事情的发生，因为戈德里克是个行动派，“做了再说”那种。  
  
       因此萨拉查本该有所准备。这样戈德里克突然对他道歉时，他就不会如此惊讶了。戈德里克紧张地说着话，以致于引发了剧烈的咳嗽，比之前的发作都要严重。  
  
       萨拉查立刻冲到他身侧，跪在床边好把他舒服地拥入怀中，在他耳边低喃安慰之语。萨拉查轻轻揉着戈德里克仍然消瘦的后背，有节奏地拍着他的脊背。那几分钟感觉比几个小时还要漫长，戈德里克终于停止了咳嗽。他虚弱地靠在枕头上，恳求的目光盯着萨拉查.  
  
       “不需要道歉，戈德里克，”萨拉查坚定地说，把一缕火红的头发拂到他脸旁。“你没做错什么。”  
  
       “我有！”戈德里克再次坐起身，不让萨拉查扶他躺倒。“如果不是我你就不会出走。”  
  
       “戈德里克，离开的决定是我自己做的。如果不是我先在争吵中提出离开，你甚至不会有这个想法。”  
  
       “不，萨拉查！我当时很生气，但我没想要你走。我不是那个意思。我在气头上，却不应该朝你发泄，”戈德里克坚持道。“我已经不在乎那个争吵了。你想教什么学生就教什么学生。我绝不会干涉。只是……请你不要再离开我。”  
  
       萨拉查悲伤地凝视着戈德里克圆圆的大眼睛。“别这样，戈德里克. 你是  
个斗士，为信仰战斗到底。我决不会强迫你为我改变信念，这不对。”  
  
       戈德里克不敢相信地盯着他，然后露出一个大大的淘气笑容。这个笑容照亮了另一个巫师的脸，让他不禁忆起戈德里克往日的意气风发。如果萨拉查不是那么了解戈德里克的话，他会被这个笑容感染。不过，戈德里克的反常举动让萨拉查沉默了好一阵子，红发巫师趁机继续恳求。  
  
       “但这不意味着我们不能和解，”戈德里克指出，萨拉查隐隐明白了爱人的意思。“学生们已经分院，我们按照你的标准录取的蛇院新生。为什么不能求同存异，收取各自喜欢的学生呢？这个问题不值得我们争到绝交的地步。说实话，萨拉查，我不在乎你选哪个学生。只要你公平对待所有孩子，且不要试着扭转我的想法就好。你能做到吗，坚持你的观点的同时尊重我的想法？”  
  
       萨拉查凝视着戈德里克，陷入沉思。戈德里克诚挚的脸扣动他的心弦。他拨开心中内疚，思考戈德里克说的话。戈德里克是认真的，全心相信他们能和解，并且平和地生活在一起。他需要时间来考虑这个提议，不过他沉默得太久，戈德里克再次开口了。他语速飞快，萨拉查必需全神贯注才能跟上。  
  
       “我知道我们总会因为别的什么争吵，但至少我们可以在这件事上停止对抗。这对大家都有好处，不是吗？”  
  
       “你确定吗戈德里克？你真的觉得我们可以和解?”  
  
萨拉查讨厌这样提问，让他显得弱势。但他不放心。最近发生的事情太多，他们失去的也很多。他的愚蠢几乎让戈德里克永远逝去，他再也不想冒这样的险。但是戈德里克非常固执，正在瞪着他，目光锐利程度丝毫不输他健康全盛时。  
  
       “你刚才说过我是个天生的斗士，萨拉查，”红发巫师提醒他，直直看着萨拉查双眼。“这么说，我选择为你而战。我知道这是场硬仗，更别说你还顽固得让人恼火。不过你记着，我总是会赢。”  
  
       萨拉查忍不住大笑出声。自从离开霍格沃茨他第一次笑得这么开心。戈德里克总能激发他性格里最好和最坏的部分。只不过戈德里克力图证明萨拉查的好品质，而萨拉查本人更愿意保持让人害怕的坏名声。  
  
       戈德里克怒视他，对于被嘲笑、或者没能领会到幽默之处（这实在不太可能），显得很不高兴。他的反应让萨拉查笑得更大声了。不过兴奋中的萨拉查没忘记这可爱的呆瓜仍在病中，轻轻抱住他，期盼着他能早日康复。  
  
       “我明白，”萨拉查平复呼吸后开口。“你实在是狮院精神的完美化身，重病折磨也坚定如昔。我几乎不敢相信你是认真的，不过我非常希望你是。”萨拉查把一绺火发从戈德里克睁大的眼睛边拨开。“因为我再也不能离开你了。”  
  
       “那就别走。和我一起，留在这里，”戈德里克请求道，他的眼睛比一个月前明亮多了，像当年萨拉查和他形影不离时一样美。“这是个简单无害的请求。我想和你在一起，永远在一起。求你，留下来吧？”  
  
       眼看戈德里克的表情在渴望、紧张、不确定和恐惧间变换，萨拉查决心不再让这些消极情绪出现在爱人脸上。如果他能让他幸福，为什么不这样做呢？遇到戈德里克前萨拉查从未如此在乎过一个人，但他绝不后悔对他付出。至此，他心中的答案已经非常清晰了。  
  
       “简单无害。你是对的，这个要求是很简单，也确实无害。但你就不是了，而这正是我留下的原因。因为我的回答也同样简单无害……”  
  
       萨拉查单纯的玩笑逗乐了戈德里克，笑容柔化了他因病消瘦的脸颊。不过他看向萨拉查的眼中仍有疑惑，显然在等着他把话说完，解释清楚。而萨拉查非常乐意为他解惑，怎么说、说几次都行。  
  
       “因为我也想永远和你在一起，”萨拉查笑道，嘴角翘起柔和的弧度。这个笑成功安抚了戈德里克，他放松靠在金发的爱人身上。  
  
       “你是个十足的混蛋，但我还是爱你，”他实事求是。  
  
       “我知道，”萨拉查回答，在戈德里克戳他腰侧时收敛了得意的笑。“我也爱你，戈德里克，我会永远爱你。”  
     
**END**


End file.
